Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a lens exchanging structure of spectacles. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a lens exchanging structure of spectacles that can stably assembles lenses and conveniently change the lenses.
Description of Related Art
Spectacles on the market have many functions and styles. According to the functions, spectacles can be divided into optical spectacles, sunglasses, sport spectacles, and safety spectacles. According to the frame type, spectacles can be divided into rimmed spectacles and rimless spectacles. Customers can choose their needed spectacles according to their preferences and uses.
Presently, the rimmed spectacles are still the mainstream. The frame of the rimmed spectacles has two lens assembling holes. Two openings are disposed on two sides of the frame to communicate with the lens assembling holes. The top and bottom edges of the two openings have locking ears having corresponding locking holes, respectively, so that screws can penetrate therethrough and thus connect the two locking ears of the each opening. Hence, when lenses are assembled in the two lens assembling holes, opposite directional forces are applied on the top and bottom edges of the openings to enlarge the spacing of the openings and thus the diameters of the lens assembling holes for conveniently receiving the lens. Next, the user release the force applied on the top and bottom edges of the lens assembling holes, and the screws penetrate the locking holes of the locking ears disposed on the top and bottom edges of the openings to lock the locking ears to close the openings between the two locking ears, so that the lens can be stably fixed in the lens assembling holes.
According to the present design of the frame structure of the spectacles, when the lenses are needed to be exchanged, a special screw driver has to be used to release the screws for opening the openings of the lens frame. Then, the lens can be removed. Since the screws are very small, and thus can be easily dropped and lost if assembling and removing the lenses is not performed carefully. Moreover, the threads are very fine, and thus the threads directly applied by a screwdriver can be easily damaged or broken by the improper application of force. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient to assemble or remove lenses, especially for elders, and thus creates troubles and disadvantages in lenses exchanging.
Therefore, in view of the drawbacks in the present structures, the inventors develop a lens exchanging structure by the many-year manufacturing and design experience and knowledge in the related fields and ingenuity to achieve better utility.